A More Than Average day in Nintendoland
by IzziInsane
Summary: Sorry, this is my first fic, it ain't that goodalthough it is funny but short, but check it out. Mario rescues Peach, etc. SHORT, MORE THAN WHAT YOU HOPED!


A More Than Average Day in

Nintendo Land

A pictochat connection between Maddy and Issy

Bowser is the ultra evil koopa and archenemy of our heroes; the plumbers of the Mushroom Kingdom; Mario and Luigi. Now, Bowser is often snatching the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom Peach-_(princess Toadstool)_ Mario's beloved. Bowser is most evil once even obtaining Mario and Luigi forcing the princess on a journey rescuing the toads who had also been kidnapped. With the help of only her magical umbrella she battled the obstacles put in her way by the evil koopa Kamek, a magikoopa who works for Bowser; yet even defeating Bowser himself to save Mario. But that is a different story.

Our story begins when Mario ventures off once again to save the beautiful Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser; who is forcing Peach to marry him. Mario reaches Bowser's Villa in the Koopa Kingdom to find a window with Bowser staring through at him. "Give her back!" Mario cries, with Bowser responding as "NEVER!" This goes on for sometime. "Please," he resorts to "MUHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Bowser cackles."She doesn't love you, she loves me-" Before Mario could finish, he fell through the warp pipe and land in the area where Bowser was(and still is).

"Is she your smoochi poo?" cackles Bowser-"NOT ANY MORE!" he shouts. "Are you mental or something?" says Mario but before Bowser can even hit him Mario says:" For sure!" Mario laughs making Bowser very angry at him. Bowser quickly motions over to the princess but before taking her Mario the says: " Back off she's mine!" Then Peach says "shut up the two of you." Bowser then returns in to the area (from wherever he went) when Mario hears Bowser say: "Peachy come talk to your lover boy," Mario is furious about what he heard-"you idiot; she's _mine_" but Bowser simply replies in the same way "you idiot SHE'S MINE!" Mario shakes his head whilst staring at Bowser. Bowser then realizes that Mario thinks badly of him and says: "I'll throw her," Peach looks terrified while Mario jus pays no attention and says: "you want to marry her?!!! You stupid bastard of a koopa!" "I'll go get me' kidz" warns Bowser. "You do that," supports Mario sarcastically. "Your to scared to fight yourself- to scared to fight for her," Bowser had HAD it. He calls his kids: " Larry, Lemmy, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig Iggy, come here," Mario, Bowser and Peach suddenly hear an explosion from above them. "their already occupied," said peach."that's a good thing but Bowser still remains a bloody idiot," "Mario don't speak so violently-you too Bowser. I'll fight you both if I have to," Mario reacts: "shut the hell up, Peach," Peach then takes time to think of what to say: "I hate you, Mario, I hate ANYONE who speaks violently especially if its you talking to ME!" Bowser returns from the platform above after dealing with his children. "Kids," says Bowser in disappointment. " I'll never have' em "said Peach.mario then cuts the subject: "so what's your plan this time?Peach _needs_ me she craves me," Peach stares at Bowser " it's true,"said Peach."doesn't everyone?" said Bowser."um,like, DUH, I save Peach all the time from you," peach: true. Bowser: true. Mario: seeee!"still in Bowser's villa, Mario is locked up ina cage… WITH PEACH. While in the cage Peach complains: " Mario you really have no brains," suddenly, Yoshi and Luigi pop up…. Out of nowhere. "Luigi, come here and let us out before Bowser finds you," "why didn't you ask _me _to bend the bars?" asked Mario, after Luigi already had." 'cause you're useless and WEAK." Said Peach. After Luigi bends the bars they all heard Bowser say "HUH?" realizing he had woken up. They could all hear Bowser's heavy footsteps coming closer. Then all of a sudden Peach was snatched, the big ugly hand tried to grasp Mario too but he slipped away."Now I will have Power over all of the Land, the power stars, but most importantly, PRINCESS PEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "NOOOOOOO!!!!" cried Peach. In the blink of an eye had taken off with Peach, probably with wedding plans." We'll never find Peach!!!" screamed Yoshi. "she'd _never_ love a _dino_ "said Mario to Yoshi. "Mario save me!!!" cried Peach from some where. "see, she called _me_ !!" said Mario to Yoshi. "Mario stop bragging and save me…"

To Be Continued…………………

Chapter 2

When we last saw Princess Peach, she was taken by Bowser(what else is new) and was told she would be powered over by Bowser. He jumped in his clown copter and flew off with Peach.

_To the Mario gang…_

"OK, um, whatta we do now?!" Luigi asked,trying not to look scared. "Stop worrying, Luigi, your such a wimp." Yoshi said. "God, this is gonna take 4ever!" Mario said. They pressing through the desert, and they were hungry, thirsty, and… AUTHOR CANNOT THINK OF OTHER WORD!!!

Peach's Castle…

"Oh my, Peach should be back with Mario by now!" a scared Toadsworth said. "You should not worry, my friend. I am 99.9999999 sure the Princess shall return. Then Mario arrived at the castle. "Is this a good sign?" asked Toadsworth. "NO!! ze evil king of ze koopazzz took of wiz ze Princess again!" "Um, Yoshi, are you OK?" a Toad asked. "Yoshi is fine. Yoshi izz ze best!" "Where's Peach?!!" "Sarasaland," Mario said. Luigi fainted. "Well, at least that's where they are going," "What's up with Weegie?" said E.Gadd. "SIGH Sarasaland is where Daisy…" "oh yep, I know." E.Gadd said. "Mario- here. Take this." Gadd gave Fludd to Mario and then they were off. Yoshi was holding Luigi and kept saying "Wake up, you twit, we are visiting your girlfriend", but he kept in his faint-status. "Wait- if Bowser has gone to Sarasaland-HOLY !#$#&!!!!!" "WHAT THE #$!& IS IT, MARIO??!" "He must be taking Daisy, too!" "WHO CARES??!" "I DO, YOU IDIOT!!" STOP SHOUTING!!" "OK!!" Mario said "Thank You SO much." "OK, yeah, I care cause well… HEY, SHE CHEATED ON ME!!!" "Oh, come ON! We are nearly there!" Yoshi said. "Luigi, your girl friend is SO totally dead when I get my hands on her…" "um, Mario, she probably won't let you touch her. Although, she could like you, I mean, she makes Luigi upset…" "MORTON SHUT UP!!!" "OW! ROY, CUT IT OUT!!" "Huh??!" Mario said. THEN Luigi woke up. "OOO… I HAD A DREAM THAT WE WERE GOING TO SARASALAND AND…" "we are now SHUT UP!"

Daisy's castle…

"Peach, I will save ya!" Daisy said. She kicked Bowser some I shouldn't say. "OUUUUUUCH!!!" Mario came and Peach kissed Mario for some reason and Luigi hassled Daisy for the rest of the night. Bowser self-destructed and didn't return…

THE END


End file.
